Green-Eyed Pingu
Green-Eyed Pingu is the fifthteen episode of Season 6 of Pingu. It aired on November 30, 2005 and was written by Donna Myers. Plot Pingu has just come out of his igloo to play when he sees Pingi. He excitedly sledges over to greet her and when he catches up with her, he kisses her wing. Pingu then sees that Pingi is playing tag with Pingg and thinks she has got a crush on him now. Pingu wants to join in their game, so Pingi tags him. Pingu tags her back, but soon he ends up getting left out again. Pingu then gets his sledge and scoops Pingi up and onto it from behind. Pingu takes Pingi away to play Hide-and-Seek; Pingu hides and Pingi counts. While she tries to find him, Pingg pops out from behind a wall and surprises her. Pingu is shocked when he sees what is happening and rather jealous too. He storms off in a huff, but then decides to play ball with Pingi. Then Pingg gets involved in the game and when Pingi throws to him, he turns it into Piggy-in-the-Middle, with Pingu as the piggy which makes him feel even less like Pingi's true love. Pingu is determined to show how much he loves Pingi, so he buys her a bunch of flowers and a pink teddy bear, which makes her happy indeed. Now Pingg is starting to feel the pangs of the jealous competition and buys Pingi a rag doll that she loves even more. Then Pingu buys Pingi a whole sledge load of gifts, to which Pingi buys her a bunch of balloons, just as Pingu's single pops amongst his pile of gifts. Pingu then gets a nice fish for Pingi to eat, to which Pingg goes and brings back a small pile of them on his sledge and Pingu gets an even bigger pile of fish enraged with each other's envy, Pingu and Pingg dump all the fish around Pingi and go face to face with each other. The two of them sneer at each other's gifts for Pingi and this leads to a snowball fight. As Pingi struggles to reemerge from out of her pile of gifts, Pingu accidentally throws a snowball into her face which makes her start crying and then runs away. Pingu and Pingg now realise how silly they have been acting towards each other, so they make up and go to find Pingi. They find Pingi sitting sadly on a ledge. They immediately show her that they are friends again, by Pingu tossing a fish to Pingg and this quickly makes her happy again. Pingi slides down from her perch, takes the fish from Pingg and gives him a kiss on the cheek. This makes Pingu start to feel sad and lonely again, but then Pingi taps him on the shoulder and just as he turns around, she and kisses him on the beak which cheers him up straight. Now Pingu knows that no matter what, he will always be Pingi's true love. Characters *Pingu *Pingi *Pingg Trivia * The doll that Pingg gives Pingi is similar to the one that Pingu's Aunt offers Pingu in Pingu Goes Away. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes